Repeat
by MOVED TO BOUNCING BEE
Summary: Roxanne Swan is but 100 years younger than the elusive Bella Swan - she's a normal 10-year-old girl, going to a normal school, when they show up. Murderous glares, "dead" relatives... Is history going to repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here it is, the rewrite of History is to Repeat Itself. At least, I think that was the title. . Anyways, this is 100 years after Eclipse (I'm excluding Renesmee and everything in Breaking Dawn from this story). Um. Everyone in this story is a descendant of sorts - kind of._

_This is as much my project as Into the Mist is. Woah. Expect updates, and frequently. Boy. This is going to be fun to write._

_And. In this story, Charlie remarried and had a baby with a woman that he aged and eventually died with, allowing the Swan legacy to carry on. Jarin Swan was the baby's name - to keep Jake in the family. With the J and all. XD Funnily enough, the baby grew to be much like Jacob. Insert grin here._

_Enjoy, and R&R._

**Repeat - Chapter One**

Roxie groaned as she fell out of bed. It was too early for her to brace herself for the impact of the floor, so she felt the full-on pain of the wooden floor. The impact hurt much more than usual today, as yesterday she had broken her left arm.

Figures she was left handed.

Opening her brown eyes, Roxie sighed dismally, remembering she had gym today. Whoopie. Roxie pushed herself to her feet, only to be greeted by her... unflattering reflection. Her wavy brown hair was sticky, and seemingly attached to her face. And her eyes were bloodshot - she'd been up all night trying to finish a new composition on her piano.

"Roxanne Swan! The bus is going to be here in fifteen minutes!" Called her mother, Brianna. Roxie sighed; no time for a shower this morning. Ew.

"Okay, mom!" She called back as she threw a sweater over her pajama top. Rummaging through her drawers, Roxie came to the discovery that she had no clean jeans or sweats. Apparently she was wearing her pajama bottoms, too.

The flustered 10-year-old yanked a brush through her hair, wincing as she combed through her many knots. She then threw on her socks and DC shoes. Flying down the stairs, Roxie paused to hug her mother goodbye, and scarf down a granola bar.

As she raced outside, Roxie watched the bus pull up. Good; for once she was on time, and ready. Ish. The bus doors opened. Roxie climbed in, flashing her bus pass. The driver grunted before closing the doors.

Making her way down the aisle, Roxie grinned half-heartedly as her best friend Jordan waved her over. "Did you hear, Rox?" She asked, before her friend had even sat down. Roxie sighed.

"On what occasion have I _ever_ 'heard'?" Asked the exasperated girl. Jordan grinned before going into what promised to be a rampage of gossip. Roxie leaned back into her seat, letting her friend gab.

"So. There's a new family in town - with really cute boys! My daddy met the doctor, who showed him pictures of his sons..." Jordan's father was a paramedic. "And we _never_ get new families here in Forks! There are nine of them. Edward, Isabella, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and a boy our age named Alex." Jordan gushed. Roxie nodded absently, only a few of her words sticking in her mind.

Minutes later, the bus jolted to a stop. Roxie hopped up, anxious to get away from Jordan's gossip. Her friend waved eagerly. Roxie nodded before running to get off the bus. Luckily she didn't fall - maybe luck _was_ on her side today.

Walking through the school, Roxie was greeted by her less gossip-y friend; Angel.

"Jordan is _really_ getting on my nerves lately. I can't handle it." She confessed suddenly, once they were far away from her other friend. Angel nodded sympathetically.

"She's high maintenance, but what can we do?" Angel fell silent after this piece of advice. Roxie remained silent, too.

Once they reached Roxie's class, Angel bid her a goodbye. Lucky her, she was all alone in her class - no friends, only enemies. Lola Mallory was in her class. Yippee.

After putting away her bag, the exasperated 10-year-old plopped herself in her desk. The vacant seat next to her gave her the space to spread her books around her - an advantage during lessons with large textbooks.

Her teacher - Ms. Ossie - walked to the front of the class, a beautiful black-haired boy trailing behind her. Roxie assumed it was Alex; the new boy.

"Class, we have a new student today! His name is Alex Cullen, and he just transferred from Alaska. Brr." Her teacher made exaggerated shivering motions. James' eyes were hard. "Would you like to introduce yourself, Alex?"

James nodded sharply. "I'm Alex, as you've been told. I recently turned ten in August. I have six brothers and sisters, they all attend this school." Forks School was a combination of ages. Junior Kindergarten to Grade Twelve. "I'm adopted." He added, before looking to the teacher.

"You can sit in the empty seat next to Miss Swan." James looked at Roxie, shock briefly crossing his lovely face. She wondered why. Oh well.

The beautiful boy made his way over to her table. Gracefully, he sat down. Oh, boy. Roxie would seem clumsier than ever with him around.

Alex stiffened as he turned to observe the girl he was to sit next to. His nose wrinkled slightly, as if he were trying to keep an unpleasant scent out of his nose. She didn't smell _that_ bad when she didn't shower. What was his problem? Roxie grimaced before turning her attention to the front of the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but notice that Alex was glaring a hard, black glare in her direction. She shuffled to the end of the desk, where the intimidated girl tried to focus on her work. But how could she ignore the murderous glares that the new boy was shooting in her direction?

Eventually, Roxie couldn't take it anymore. "What's your _problem?_" She whispered. Alex tightened his grip on the table.

Before he could respond, there was a knock on the door. Ms. Ossie strolled over to open it. As the door swung open, it revealed a boy with the same level of breathtaking beauty as Alex.

"I'm here to pick up Alex - has he told you about his dentist appointment?" Came the velvet voice of what Roxie assumed to be one of his three older brothers. Ms. Ossie shook her head. The boy seemed to feign anger at his brother, but Roxie was almost positive no one else noticed this little flaw. "Oh. Well, I'm supposed to pick him up." Alex nodded, already walking towards the door.

"Yes, my brother Edward promised our father to take me." Pausing, Alex shot another glare in my direction, while his brother looked as shocked as Alex had earlier. The boy named Edward subtly shook his head. "Now, if you'll excuse us..." The door slammed shut.

Roxie grimaced at the door.

--

"Shoot. I _knew_ I forgot something." Roxie glared at her empty backpack - no lunch bag was present. "For the love of Bella..." Her family had come to use the term 'Bella' instead of 'God' when irritated. Bella Swan was supposedly an amazing girl who was tragically murdered. Her descendants practically worshiped her. Everything she'd been through... Wow.

Roxie slowly walked towards the lunchroom, wishing she'd at least brought a dollar bill or something. Then she could have bought some fries, or a slice of pizza. But _no_, she'd _had_ to splurge in the music store on some of the old Debussy CDs. Gah.

While Roxie wistfully walked by the food she could have bought, Jordan and Angel came to stand with her. Jordan was staring at the table that seated what Roxie assumed were the rest of the Cullens and Hales. Angel was looking at Roxie's empty hands.

"No lunch?" She questioned. Roxie shook her head. "Nope. I woke up really late today. That's why I'm still in my pajamas." Angel nodded understandingly.

"That sucks. I'd give you something, but I only have half of a sandwich - my brothers forgot their lunches, too, so I gave them most of my lunch." She explained sadly. Patting her shoulder, Roxie grinned.

"It's fine."

The trio sat down, Jordan pulling out her extravagant lunch, Angel pulling out her 'sandwich'. Roxie merely watched, and listened, as Jordan went into one of her gossip rampages.

"Did you hear? We're _finally_ getting to do blood testing. I've been waiting for this all my life! It feels like we're growing up." Roxie's stomach churned. Blood? Ugh. Looks like she'd be skipping class today. "Oh, and did you _hear_ that Jeffrey is..." Tuning out, Roxie rested her head on the metal table.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Roxie didn't bother lifting her head, or making any move to leave. Her friends understood - they knew how much she hated the sight and smell of blood.

"Skipping?" Came the cheery voice of a female. Roxie turned her head to see a kind looking teenager standing behind her, a warm smile on her face. She had the same color eyes that Alex had been sporting earlier. Assumption time again - this must be Isabella. In her rampage, Jordan _had_ mentioned that Isabella was the brunette.

Roxie nodded. "Yup. We're doing blood testing - I'm nauseated by blood. The smell is revolting." She explained. "But I don't know why I'm boring you with my dull phobias. I'm sure you have better things to do than talk to a famished 10-year-old."

Isabella shook her head. "Actually, I don't." She sat on the edge of the lunch table. "You must be Roxanne."

"I prefer Roxie."

"Roxie, then. I'm Bella - I presume you've met my brother, Alex?" She stuck out a dainty hand. Thinking back to her ancestor, Roxie sighed wistfully. If only she'd been able to meet her - _the_ Bella Swan... Roxie shook her hand quickly, the shock of Bella's ice cold skin had given her the impulse to jerk it away violently. "He's a bit of a jerk." Bella tacked on, a knowing look in her eyes.

Roxie remained silent. "Are you a Cullen or a Hale?" She asked lamely, sure she would bore poor Bella enough for her to leave. Bella tinkled a laugh.

"Neither. I'm the one and only Swan of the family. It's a myth that we're only Hales and Cullens. I do prefer being referred to as a Cullen, though." Bella grinned as though enjoying her own little joke.

Roxie was dumbfounded. Isabella Swan? No. It couldn't be.

Playing it cool, Roxie smiled timidly. "Really? I'm a Swan, too. Roxanne Black Swan, if we're getting technical." Bella winced at the mention of her middle name. Roxie was slightly hurt - she loved her middle name. It represented the noble Jacob Black who went out of a flame of glory protecting the glorious Bella and her husband. It made young Roxie proud to be named after such an amazing person.

So proud that she was going to tell the Bella sitting in front of her. "I was named after Jacob Black - he was a close family friend about a century ago. He went out in a flame of glory protecting someone our family practically worships." She explained. A soft look entered Bella's facial expression.

"I knew a Jacob once." Bella said happily, as though remembering a long forgotten friend. Perhaps she was.

Whoever she was, this Bella meant research.


	2. VERY IMPORTANT, READ

**Okay, so. I vowed I'd NEVER do a chapter that wasn't a chapter, but guess what? This is a fully A/N chapter.**

**BLARLGEFLARGLEFLARGLEFLARGLE. **

**Anyways. xD I REALLY would like ALL of my readers, reviewers, etc... to move on over to my new account; Bouncing Bee. I have reposted Into the Mist there, will be rewriting Kindergarten Days, rewriting Repeat, starting an imprinting story, and YAY. YAY. **

**I'm kinda down because I lost all of my readers when I switched over, but I'd like to keep my work clean and good on this new account. :3 I know I have a fair amount of readers, and I'd be delighted to read each and every review from you guys.**

**I feel really weird, writing for no reason. I find it funny how some stories have over a thousand reviews, and others have none, when the writing is pretty much equal in talent. lawl. I'm really glad that good stories are getting recognized, though! 8D**

**I've been wondering what people are looking to read. I guess I'll just have to work my way up to being a popular author, huh? xD I plan to pursue a career in writing, so whee. I do enjoy rambling... **

**Haha, anyways. This is just a notification that there will NEVER be updates on here again, so don't be looking for 'em. I repeat, my new account is BOUNCING BEE, and I already have a story out, sooo. ;D Hinthint. **

**I'm looking forward to my new imprint story that's on it's way, and I hope you'll like it too! 8D**

**So, anyone who even remotely enjoyed my stories here, run on over and subscribe, favorite, or WHATEVER to my new story/rewritten story. I suddenly like Twilight again, so. And I have NOTHING to do, so updates will be frequent. Unless I have writer's block. Haha.**

**~FizzyJones, signing OUT.**


End file.
